Indiana, Pennsylvania
Indiana is a borough in and the county seat of Indiana County, Pennsylvania, United States. The population was 14,895 at the 2000 census. The borough and the region as a whole promotes itself as the "Christmas Tree Capital of the World" because the national Christmas Tree Grower's Association was founded there. There are still a large number of Christmas tree farms in the area. The largest employer in the borough today is Indiana University of Pennsylvania, the largest of 14 PASSHE schools in the state. Industry For decades the major industry of the town was coal mining, but as mines closed throughout the latter half of the twentieth century the area has had ongoing economic difficulty. Natural gas surveying and production have picked up some of the slack, and Indiana serves as the home of the largest privately owned drilling company in the United States, S.W. Jack Drilling Company. It also counts a number of other production and service firms as members of the community, as well as three publicly traded companies: S&T Bancorp, Inc., First Commonwealth Financial Corporation, and Superior Well Services Inc.- unique considering the size of the community. In addition it holds one of the nation's largest independent insurance agencies: The Reschini Group - which was started by the nation's first female insurance agent Rose Reschini in 1938. A large section of the southern part of the town, and bordering the university is occupied by Kovalchick Salvage Co. The land was recently purchased by the university and it plans to rejuvenate part of what is considered the largest eyesore in the community. Kovalchick holds large amounts of railroad salvage and aluminum. As of December 2008, roughly fifty percent of the salvage materials held by Kovalchick Corporation have been cleared or otherwise removed from publicly viewable land. Notable natives and residents Arguably the most celebrated and notorious environmentalist author of the twentieth century, Edward Abbey (1927–1989), was born at the Indiana hospital and raised in Indiana and near the Indiana County towns and villages of Saltsburg, Pennsylvania, Tanoma, and Home, Pennsylvania. Abbey's first novel, Jonathan Troy (1954), is set entirely in a thinly disguised Indiana, and his novel The Fool's Progress (1988), which he called his "fat masterpiece", is an autobiographical account of his growing up in this area and his imagined attempt to return home after a lifetime spent mostly in the desert Southwest. His nonfiction book Appalachian Wilderness (1970) lovingly describes Indiana and Home. There is a Pennsylvania state historical marker for Abbey at Home. Indiana was the birthplace and hometown of actor Jimmy Stewart (1908–1997), who was born there and lived at 104 North 7th Street. Despite the fact that he left the area upon graduating from high school, the town always followed his career closely, with the local newspaper periodically publishing rumors in his later years that Stewart planned to return there to live. On May 20, 1983, Stewart was given a 75th birthday celebration by the town, after which he never made another public appearance in the area. Before Stewart's death, a museum to his memory was opened on the third floor of the local public library, and a bronze statue of Stewart was erected in his honor at the county courthouse during his 75th birthday. The town annually holds a Jimmy Stewart film festival as part of the town's "It's a Wonderful Life" holiday celebration. * Renée Fleming, a world famous Lyric Soprano who has sung in the world's most prestigious opera houses, and who was featured on the ''Lord of the Rings'' soundtrack, was also born in Indiana. * Jim Nance, who was inducted into the New England Patriots Hall of Fame in 2009, was born and raised in Indiana and graduated from Indiana High School. * James H. Bronson, Medal of Honor recipient in the American Civil War * Michael Ryan, a Major League Baseball Player * Steve Wheatcroft, a professional golfer Geography Indiana, Pennsylvania is located at (40.621084, -79.154903). The borough is an independent municipality surrounded by White Township. For some time in the 1990s there was discussion of merging the borough and township, but the matter was never acted upon. According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of 1.8 square miles (4.6 km²), all of it land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,895 people, 4,804 households, and 1,666 families residing in the borough. The population density was 8,440.0 people per square mile (3,267.6/km²). There were 5,096 housing units at an average density of 2,887.6 per square mile (1,117.9/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 91.51% White, 5.19% African American, 0.07% Native American, 1.89% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.20% of the population. There were 4,804 households out of which 14.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 26.5% were married couples living together, 6.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 65.3% were non-families. 34.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.81. In the borough the population was spread out with 8.2% under the age of 18, 59.4% from 18 to 24, 13.7% from 25 to 44, 10.5% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 22 years. For every 100 females there were 83.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $21,279, and the median income for a family was $47,192. Males had a median income of $26,506 versus $22,471 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $12,317. About 11.2% of families and 44.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.3% of those under age 18 and 11.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Indiana University of Pennsylvania (or IUP) is a public university founded in 1875. It offers over 100 undergraduate majors and is the only doctoral degree-granting institution in the system. For public K-12 education, the Indiana Area School District supports four neighborhood elementary schools (Eisenhower Elementary, Horace Mann, East Pike, Ben Franklin), a junior high school (Indiana Area Junior High School) and high school (Indiana Area Senior High School), which are accredited and recognized for quality. A Catholic affiliated Pre-K through grade 6 program is offered at the St. Bernard School http://www.saintbernardschool.net, in addition to other various parochial schools for different denominations. Early care and education programs for pre-k children are available. The non-profit IndiKids http://www.indikids.org or (Indiana County Child Day Care Centers) offers NAEYC-accredited care for children of students and community members on the campus of IUP and throughout the community. Local media Indiana, Pennsylvania Is also home to the Indiana Gazette, formerly the Indiana Evening Gazette, a seven-day-a-week publication. Although Indiana County is considered to be part of the Pittsburgh DMA by Nielsen, many area residents view the Johnstown TV stations. References External links * Indiana Borough official site * Indiana University of Pennsylvania (IUP) * St. Bernard School * Indi Kids Early Childhood Care and Education * Indiana Gazette * Kovalchick purchase * Jimmy Stewart Museum * Exclusive Indiana, PA Coupon Discount Deals for Indiana, PA Residents and IUP Students - IUPLife.com * Indiana Area School District Category:University towns in the United States Category:County seats in Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1805 Category:Boroughs in Indiana County, Pennsylvania